Absent
by melifor
Summary: Taile's invents a strange device, only he know's what it does. But what happens when he secretly brings it to movie night at angel island and something overrides the device making everyone in a very naughty state? rated M for melifor and other reasons, has lemons, and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys you remember good old melifor don't you? Well of course your do because your here, reading this message, well most of you :/ some of you people might be like me and skip this part and keep reading along, but you guys who are out there that do read this good for you because your better informed. I hope you guys like this story and just a heads up this story is a YURI so turn back if you don't like this kind of stuff. Enjoy

ABSENT

Here we see our speedy blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog in amy's house is sitting on amy's couch watching some television, while amy is upstirs getting ready. She comes downstairs in a few minutes and stands half way down the steps "Ok sonic im ready". She was wearing; a pink miniskirt with black leather boots, and a pink top, revealing a little of her fluffy boobs. Sonic was wearing a pair of red vans and a black leather jacket, "Wow amy you look so beautiful" said sonic getting up from the couch in a flash "Thanks sonic I knew you would like seeing me like this". Amy walked the rest of the stairs meeting up with sonic at the sofa. Amy rubbed her finger across sonic's soft fur and whispered in sonic's ear "Ok let's go".

Tails house...

"Tails hurry up" the green alien plant girl said walking down the stairs and taking several steps into tail's lab reaching tail's and grabbing his shoulders, gently rubbing them in a circular motion. Tail's put a device that was in his hand, and placed it down in the table infrount of him "sorry cosmo I got a little distracted" tails said getting up from the chair and into cosmo's open arms, hugging her back "Tails you know that today we where supposed to shade's house for movie night" cosmo said, she take two steps back and extended her arms again for tails to get a good view of her "wow cosmo you look very pretty in that dress".Tails got close to cosmo's lips and planted a soft kiss (get it PLANTED? cus cosmo is a plant alien uhh...eh...eh...fuck you). Cosmo and tailed where making out but had to break the kiss from the lack of air "well i guess we should be going" said tails "i'll get the x to..." he was interrupted by cosmo, grabbing him from the tail and saying "you're not going anywhere while you look like that", tail's got next to a mirror that was on the other side of his lab "yeah your right. Ima go change then" Tails went up the steps and walked into his and cosmo's bedroom, several minutes later he appeared with a pair of blue and gray nikes, a pair of costume jeans so that tail's tailes where sticking out of his pants, and finally a orange polo shirt "Ok cosmo im ready to go. i'll get the x tornado ready". Tail's got the X-tornado out through a hidden tunnel that was in a hill right next to the garage door (the lab) and with a swift pressing of buttons the X-tornado was in the air and on its way to angel island.

Angel island...

"KNUCKI GET THE FUCKING POPCORN" said a familiar terracotta echidna, shade walked in through the front door with several bags in her hand and a movie in the other. Knuckles was seen next, falling down a wooden set of stair's and coming to a stop when he hit the wall "SHIT" screamed knuckles in pain as he rubbed his head with one hand "I told you to watch the fucking popcorn while I was gone" "Yeah I know but I was a little distracted..." said knuckles "thinking about you shade..." knuckles got up and walked over to shade and grabbed her by her hips "Well at least you didn't wast your time doing something else..." said shade rubbing her index fingure in a circular motion making knuckles smile but his smile soon faded as he felt a sting in his nose, it was the black smoke that was made from the burnt popcorn, still burning in the microwave. Knuckles ran into the kitchen and opened the little microwave door, he pulled out the bag that was basically a huge chunk of coal, knuckles grabbed the bag and walked to a corner, sat down and muttered some words,"I shouldn't have taken your butteryness for granted, I will now summon the comsic energy to revive your soul", shade saw this and was scared at first but quickly reacted, she walked over to where knuckled was and petted his head "Having fun knucki?" said shade asked, still petting knuckles's head "Brunt popcorn is nothing to be happy about..."

"Well in that case..." Shade, bitch slapped knuckles across the face, sending him and the coal flying to the right side. When knuckles landed on the floor, he let go of the coal and grabbed his face immediately causing him to groan with pain "OW that shit hurts but. Thanks love", "anytime."

"We better get ready cosmo,tailes,sonic, and amy will be here any moment now..." shade walked upstairs to get ready and knuckles followed behind here.

sonic and amy

"there it is" amy said sitting on sonic's arms, holding on to his neck

"Yeah we are almost there..."

Hope you liked it cus there will be another chapter to this.

Please review on what you thought and until next time

~melifor


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys its me again, been hiding in the shadow's darkness for a while and well...I poped back out. Anyways, that game "World at arms", is a pretty fun game. IF your would like to add me their then my name is "Sky high", and my faction is called "unstopable". Its just made it so there is not a lot of members but, its open to the public. So if your would like, and have the game add me and or join my faction. So here is the second part of Absent. Enjoy

ABSENT

Sonic is running while amy is holding on for dear life, she knows its dangerous but she got used to going 350 plus miles per hour. Sonic Looks up and sees angel island above he looks down to amy and says "Hold on tight cuz this might get pretty bumpy", as he said that amy tightened her grip on sonic's neck. "OK sonic im ready",without hesitation sonic took a high jump onto a roof top,his shoes hitting the roof shingles and making a loud thud sound, he jumped even higher with a balanced stance and landing on angel island's flat terrain full of Meadow soft grass "Ok amy we are he..." sonic was cut off by a high-pitched noise that got higher and higher by the second, "Whats that sound?". questioned Amy looking around trying to find the source of the sound.

Both hedgehogs were looking around like groundhogs that poked their heads out for the first time in 's head turned around and looked west of their location, and there he spotted a familiar object flying towards the magical flying island, "Amy look ogre their" sonic said as he pointed at the flying machine, "Yo that's tails and cosmo" Amy waved her right hand as the jet flew by making a super high pitched sound from the powerful twin turbine engine, making amy put her hands in her ears, and also making sonic want to cover them but he stood there and didn't flinch like a bad ass.

Tails landed behind the master emerald shrine, their tails has a hanger and a landing site for when he needs to land. Sonic walked over to where the young fox boy and alien plant girl where, Amy shortly followed behind sonic.

The jet engine's high pitched sound got lower and lower until it was about voice leveled, Tails removed his headset and was seen flipping a switch and punching a sequence of red, blue, and green flashy buttons. The thick bullet-proof glass that surrounds the cockpit opened slowly, Cosmo removed a headset similar to Tails's and set it off to the side. Sonic and Amy where both waiting patiently at a safe distance from the jet, waiting to greet their friends. Tails stood up and jumped off of the plane's side, landing with a thud sound as his shoes made contact with the islands ground, shortly Cosmo stood up and jumped off of the same side Tails did however Tails catched her and brought her down gently down to the ground.

Sonic and Amy both started to walk over to where their friends where, Sonic put his hand in the air and Tails did the same,"Hey buddy. What u've been up to?". Sonic said making contact with the two tailed fox's hand.

"Not much man. Just workin on a new invention" said Tails crossing his arms " I have a lot of free time. Since Eggman hasn't appired for a while". Sonic nodded in agreement "Yeah, I've mostly hanging at Amy's house". As Sonic and Tails were talking, Amy And Cosmo are starting a conversation

"Hey girl. How have you beed?". Said the green plant alien girl, grabbing Amy in a Hug. Amy returned the hug,"Just awesome girl. Since eggman hasn't appired recently, Sonic has been hanging out more often at my house". Said Amy with a radiant smile and releasing Cosmo's hug and standing almost face to face, and they continued to talk.

Sonic and Tails walked over to the girls,"Amy we better get over to knuckle's house" said Sonic grabbing Amy by the hand.

"Sonics right. We better get moving" said Cosmo, receiving Tail's hand in hers.

"Ok lets get moving. We dont want to disappoint our friends" said Cosmo, taking a step forward. Tails and Cosmo starting walking but were inturupted by Sonics voice, "Hey buddy...you left the engine on."

"Oh shit. I forgot about the jet". Said Tails, letting go of Comso's hand "Hey guys ill catch up to you in a while. I better put this in the hanger". Sonic, Amy, And Cosmo nodded and started walking forward while Tails walked toward the jet, getting ready and started to drive it over to the hanger. When he got their, he pushed a nova blue colored button next to the other flashy buttons and the hanger doors opened, tails drove it in, positioned in its place along side a ; A-10 warthhog, two AH-64 apaches, a MQ-1 Predator, and a ch 53k helicopter.

When tails turned the jet off, he started to walk over to where the echidnas house was with a gangster like walk.

*Shades and knuckles P.O.V*

Shades doing her orange, white striped dreadlocks in the bathroom while knuckles is in the shower, "Its amazing that all that stands between me seeing you butt naked" said shade punching the thin plastic like shower curtains, making knuckles shout and drop the soap.

"Did you drop the soap knuxy?" said shade in a very sexual tone "I love you too shade" said knuckles grabbing a white towel and wrapping himself in it (still inside the shower) he then opened the shower curtains and grabbed shade from behind, sqweezing one of here butt checks, shade let out a little moan and turned around and kissed knuckles in the lip.

Shade and knuckles starting making out in the bathroom with knuckles only having a towel on, "How about we take this towel off" said shade with an alluring facial expression and a soft tone in her voice, shade took off knuckles's towel off and threw it on the floor grasping his manhood in her soft delicate hands knuckles moaned a little in his lip lock with shade.

Shade bent over and just as she was about to put his member in her mouth she heard a high pitched sound from a distance, "Oh shit. Thats probably Tails." said Shade with panic in her voice, knuckles on the other hand didnt care and wanted to continue, "Come on babe why did you stop?" said knuckles disappointed at what was happening

"Don't worry. To be continued" said shade leaving her red boyfriend standing, as she left the room to get changed,"You better get changed too". Said shade

"Ok" said knuckles. The echidnas got dressed and went down stairs where minutes later their was a knock on the door, Shade opened the door to see Sonic, Amy, and cosmo at the door.

"Come in, Come in. Well catch up on what we've missed". Said shade as Sonic, Amy, and Comso entered the door to see knuckles with the popcorn in his hand.

There is the second chapter guys hope you liked it, review, and like

and add me on World at arms if you havn't checked it in the first paragragh.

Good night :D

~melifor


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, im back from who knows where but im sure you your glade to see/hear of me again. Well either way here is the chapter.

Absent

Shade invited her guest into the house, shouting the door behind them as they walked forward.

"Shade, knuckles, nice to see you again. Its been a while." stated Amy, walking over to the terracotta echidna that is standing on the motionless doormat that layed on the floor, Shade returned Amy's hug with delight.

"we've been alright...Hey where is tails by the way?". questioned shade, releasing from the hug and going over to comso, and hugged her the way her pink friend did to her.

"Tails went over to the hangar to put his jet away. But he should be here any min-". Cosmo was cut off by a knock on the door, Cosmo tilted her head to the right. Amy giggled a little, "Talk about perfect timing". said the pink hedgehog, shade rubbed the back of her head and went to open the door.

Shade grabbed the doorknob and gave it a clock-wise turn, making a click sound in the process. She opened the door, enough to poke her head out, she saw the two tailed fox standing their with his hands on his side.

"We didn't order any pizzas" exclaimed Shade, smirking a little under her nose. Tails crossed his hands, "Oh ha ha, you make funny joke" said tails.

"Well come in" said shade opening the door wide open, "thanks". Tails rubbed his blue and gray nikes on the doormat and walked in. In his head he was received with great honor, cheers, and applauses.

*Real life*

"Hey tails, what took you too long?" questioned sonic.

"I was just checking up on some things back at the hanger." said tails

"Well whatever you did must have taken a while" commented cosmo, walking over to tails

"yeah but it was necessary. I dont want to fly in a plane that's about to explode"

Tails 'planted a kiss' (get it? nvm) on cosmo's soft lips, he kissed her passionately, feeling the love she had for him through their lips. When they finally disconnected, Cosmo leaned over to Tail's ear and said "you'll get some more tonight".

Tails walked over to where the other guys where and they starting talking about how they want to beat eggman.

"And then i'll be all like *punch* stay down! you do not want to get up *punch,punch,punch" said knuckles, doing some rapid punched in the air. Sonic and tails stared at knuckles before sonic said "I'll kick his ass in the air with my axle kick, then when his falling, I'll do my famous Skrew dive, and nail him through the ground!". Tails turned to face him and said "Ill fill his mechanical machines with soo many holes, they'll belong in church, cuz I'll warthog his bull shit". They all laughed at what they where saying, The girls joined the boys and Comso wampered out "I'll slice his throat open and roll in his guts, covered in blood" while placing both of here hands over here mouth and making a 'eating' motion.

Sonic,Knuckles,Amy,Shade,Tails especially, all took long looks at Cosmo's never before seen Dark side, Cosmo looked back at them and sighed "Im just kidding", Everyone laughed. After a while the Gang sat down on a large comfy sofa, facing the LG 84UB9800 84" Class 4K 3D Smart TV.

"So what movie are we gonna watch" Said Amy, huddling up next to sonic. Sonic chuckled and said "Yeah, and it better not be your wedding video". Amy laughed while Tails looked at them "You just couldn't help yourself, could ya sonic?". Sonic returned the stare "Nope".

"Any ways" said shade clearing out here voice "Sally".The gang except knuckles who was looking at the t.v, looked at Shade who they thought was talking to herself. Seconds later the T.v turned on and responded "Hello, shade, what do you want to watch?", The gang was surprised at this they never seen such technology, "Shade, did that t.v just talk, or am I going crazy?" said Tails, tightening his grip on Cosmo's waist.

"When I was still in the twilight cage I stole a cube, inside the cube, was a t.v fit for a king, I stole a cube one day and kept it for a special occasion" said Shade. Everyone was surprised with shades actions but didnt really care.

"Ok we have a few choices, Battleship, Annabelle, and paranormal activity the marked ones" said knuckles.

Everyone voted battleship, " Sally Play battleship" said knuckles. "Playing...". And the movie started.

Happy ThanksGiving all, no smuk but in this chapter but you'll get it soon

Review and see you soon

~melifor


End file.
